When the Dawn Breaks
by Suicidal Skies
Summary: For once, Martin will give into his impulses. DxM


**Disclaimer: I do not own WoT! 3**

Danny closes his eyes and feels the music overwhelm him. Its pulsating, intertwining with his heartbeat and together they beat, sending pulses all the way down to his soul. His cheeks, flushed with heat and arousal stand out upon his darkened skin, yet still he dances; gyrating his hips to the sultry beat the DJ produces. His eyes search out the one he will mindlessly fuck, knowing full and well it will leave him with an empty feeling in his soul, but satisfaction in his dick. And tonight, well, its all about the dick.

Some girl, some boy or maybe both slides up to him, entertains him for a song or two before he slinks off, sliding to the bar and asking for his usual: purified water on the rocks. He laughs as the bartender looks at him strange, obliges and produces his drink. He sips it down, not wanting the feeling of refreshment to end. Its so hot, but here he stands. He eye flirts with a man sitting a few chairs down, winking and promising so much more, knowing it wont go anywhere tonight, not with him. He finishes his drink and moves about, feeling wondering hands upon him everywhere: shirt, ass, abs, hair, neck, hands. Danny lavishes in the attention, smirking at them all, but ah, there he is.

The one who will mark Danny down as the best lover theyve ever had. He grins, feeling that this, this is the one hes been waiting for. He slides behind the man shorter than him, spiky brown hair and rebellious baby blues. His hands wonder to hips where they latch, bringing them closer, their pelvises closer, heart beats closer. They dance, fitting well together, complementing each otherits as if, maybe, in another world, they could have been partners, but that is neither here nor there. Brown eyes close and Danny feels his world slip away, one earth shattering grind at a time. He leads, and then follows. His mouth traces hungry patterns on pale neck, nipping here, there and a little bit of everywhere.

He spins this stranger around, settling comfortably between legs, and still they grind. Hands entering the arrangement and mindless grope, rub, fondle clutch. There are sighs from both men, loosing themselves in the simplistic pleasure of anonymity. Here, they have sampled the forbidden fruit, and together, they understand that they must leave this place to explore the temptation, but theyve yet to exchange their names. All they are to each other is a source of one-night pleasure, never to be seen again. Theyre fine with that, and they continue to dance, dance, dance until it blends into clubs, New York scenery, stairs, apartment doorapartment bed.

Danny groans as his clothes are removed faster then he can comprehend. He arches his back when this stranger drops to his knees and proceeds to blow his mind. Theres just enough teeth, just enough tongue, just enough suction, and just enough vibration to truly rock his world. He feels himself fall off a cliff and he sees this stranger swallow him with expertise that hes never experienced before. Hes slightly impressed before the said stranger boldly kisses him and they share in the taste that is himself. Hes a little repulsed and a little turned on, so he continues this kiss deeper and deeper, tongues dueling and bodies melting together.

He kisses a fiery trail from lips to collarbone to stomach to thighs to penis. He trails his fingers gently along the strangers length, teasing the slit and dropping down to fondle the testicles. He attaches his mouth to the head and sucks roughly, causing a sharp moan to escape swollen lips before he deep throats it all the way, hands still keeping themselves busy. He stimulates, he teases and hes rewarded. He swallows, instantly addicted and he hasnt had that before. Addicted? He shakes it off, stands up and pushes the stranger to the bed where they fall, a mass of limbs entangled. Danny suckles dusty nipples, pinches the peaks and teases defined stomach. He kisses wrists, nips at the arms and moans his pleasure. He teases this beautiful stranger, who is flushed, swollen and definitely all lust. He continues his fun and game before he is manhandled, flipped and conquered like a chess game. Hes ravished, mirroring images of pleasure, melted bodies and sighs. They continue this, for infinite stretches of time until it is decided that Danny will be on top this time, because Danny always gets what he wants. And right now, he wants to sink his flesh into this stranger and loose himself.

He settles between creamy legs, reaching for condoms and lube that he always keeps near. He prepares them both, starting with the stranger. Quick, cool decisive thrusts of fingers are followed by hot, languid lashes of the tongue. The stranger moans, shifts and tries to thrust backward, getting as much out as he possibly gain. Danny takes his time, brushing against the prostate several times before the real fun can begin. Hes satisfied, condom and lube on, he slides in, bliss washing over him. He bites his lips to stop himself from crying out; its so tight and hot that he can barely believe it. The stranger arches and the dance continues, slowly until every thing crescendos.

Theyre moving, meeting each other in a rhythm that has never been experienced before. Theres giving and taking, and shifting and compromising, and its all done in the stretch of time it takes for both men to reach an epic climax. The sounds seem to shake the walls and reverberate in their souls. Danny thinks something deeper is going on here, but he once again shakes it off, pulls out, and basks in the after glow. He realizes now, that they havent exchanged any words, just sex, sex, sex. The stranger lies there, fingering the cooling semen on his stomach and licking it off slowly, deliberately, and just like that, theyre off again, exploring each other bodies until the cool, cool moon greets the rising sun.

Come morning, Danny will wake up alone, and hes never felt so empty, but his dick was satisfied and thats all that mattered right?

XxX

Everyone, this is Special Agent Martin Fitzgerald, he will be joining our team as of today. Martin, this is Vivienne, Samantha, and Danny. And just like that, Jack retreats to his office, blinds closed, doing who knows what.

A shy smile, followed by brief introductions, and Martin, to the surprise of everyone, blends in, observing everyone.

_Oh, shit,_ Danny thinks. He debauched the Deputy Directors kid? _Oh, shit._

XxX


End file.
